


Hurry Hurry What A Mess

by cabinet_man (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cabinet_man
Summary: It was their first day at school and already Clyde had been told about a test. A graded test that had 140 questions and two open-ended questions on it. A graded assessment with 140 questions and two open-ended questions on a book that Clyde didn’t read.Fuck.





	Hurry Hurry What A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> recently found this sitting around in my docs. decided to share it now, because chances are that i'll never be able to truly finish it. i think i made it sometime around 2015, but i'm not entirely certain
> 
> either way, it's unedited, so there might be a few mistakes here and there. i haven't written anything south park-related in such a long time (especially cryde-centered), but i really missed these two. maybe one day i'll get back into writing them, but for now i'll just be looking for old fics to upload

Alright, being a senior officially sucked ass.

It was their first day at school and already Clyde had been told about a test. A graded test that had 140 questions and two open-ended questions on it. A graded assessment with 140 questions and two open-ended questions on a book that Clyde didn’t read. Fuck.

He was currently waiting outside for his best friend so that they could walk home together. Unlike Clyde, Craig had actually read the book. Clyde spent most of his summer over at Craig’s house, whether it be just to hang out or for a sleepover. He’d woken up a good amount of times to hear Craig quietly reading the book to himself. Whether Craig had noticed him listening. Boy, Craig sure did have a beautiful voice when he read. But he couldn’t make out any of the words. Or maybe he just didn’t care about the words and wanted to listen to Craig’s voice.

A tap on the shoulder shook Clyde out of his thoughts. He grinned as soon as he saw Craig, showing the other boy that lopsided smile he always did.

“Jesus, I’ve been talking to you for two whole minutes and thought you were just making that dopey fucking face. But apparently you weren’t fucking listening,” Craig stated, shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

“Sorry,” Clyde responded, feeling his face grow hot.

“Whatever, asshat. It wasn’t important,” the noirette said, but sounded a little pouty. “C’mon, let’s just get home.” Clyde felt Craig sling his arm around him, causing them to start walking side by side.

Clyde wanted to tell Craig that he could repeat what he said, but there is absolutely no way that you can ever change Craig Tucker’s mind once he’s decided on something. It would be hopeless to even try, so he stayed silent as they walked. Clyde couldn’t stop thinking about Craig’s arm, though, and how close they were pressed together.

The silence between them was nice, but short-lived.

“I didn’t read the book,” Clyde blurts.

“And?”

“And we have this huge fucking test, dude. Like. It fucking sucks ass,” Clyde vents, knowing completely well that Craig was told the exact same thing. “I couldn’t read it. It’s just so boring. I hate it so much. When will the pace pick up? How long will it take for us to finally get to the climax of the story? What the fuck?”

Craig makes a rumbling noise in his throat as Clyde continues to talk about how much he disliked Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry. He’d only gotten to chapter two and threw the book down, apparently.

“I can’t read books paced like that! I don’t even like the plot, either! I mean, I looked on sparknotes to try and piece together what happened, and all I know is that some kid dies at the end. Or he supposedly dies. Something like that, anyways. Dude, I can’t with that book. I’m gonna die,” Clyde chatters on and Craig is trying his best not to blatantly laugh at him.

“Calm down, jackass,” Craig says when Clyde finally goes silent, “I’ll help you out with everything.” He unlocks the door to his house. His parents are still at work and Tricia went to hang out with Karen at the park, so the house is eerily silent. He knows how uncomfortable Clyde gets in such quiet atmospheres, so he flicks on the television to a rerun of Red Racer. The show has been on air for years now, and he often rants to Clyde about how bad the story has gotten. Or maybe he’s just too old to be watching it now.

They set their stuff down and Clyde fishes out the study guide. He’s answered a few questions already, but only because he saw them on sparknotes. Everything else is what Clyde doesn’t know. He’s answered nine out of forty-eight questions. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Craig takes out his own study guide, but his is completely filled out. The open-ended response is the only thing he has yet to complete.

Clyde’s mouth scrunches up at the corner just a little as he looks over to Craig, watching as he pulls his copy of the book from his backpack. Ah. Clyde left his copy in his locker. Craig’s eyes meet his and Clyde quickly recovers, looking back down at his paper as if he hadn’t been staring at his best friend.

“Uh. Can I use yours? I left mine at school,” Clyde mumbles, digging through his bag for a pencil.

Craig fondly rolls his eyes. “Fine, but you owe me. Dumbass.” He hands the novel over and Clyde starts flipping through the pages.

“Question one is in the fourth chapter,” Craig says, picking up his own mechanical pencil and starting to write down his response to the question.

“Thanks,” Clyde mumbles and flips through the pages, scanning over the pages until he finds what he’s looking for. He circles letter B.

It goes on like that: Craig telling Clyde which chapters to find the answers in and Craig constantly erasing and rewriting his responses. Soon enough it’s five o’clock and Clyde’s stomach makes that annoying grumbling noise. Craig eyes him, quirking an eyebrow.

“Hungry?” He asks, and Clyde’s face flushes.

“Um. Yeah,” the brunet responds with, then suddenly perks up. “Can we go to Taco Bell?”

Craig does his best not to scoff or roll his eyes. Of fucking course Clyde would ask to go there of all places.

“We just went there yesterday, dude.”

“Yeah, but I got the wrong thing yesterday!” Clyde whines, giving Craig that puppy-dog look.

“Well that’s your own fault. Let’s just order a pizza. It’s easier and you can finish the study guide without getting too distracted.”

“Fine,” Clyde sighs, defeated. Craig smiles to himself and picks up his phone, dialing the number he’s called so many times over the summer break and orders their usual. Twenty-two minutes later the pizza arrives and Craig pays, slamming the door in the delivery boy’s face after tipping him a decent amount. He sits down beside Clyde and sets the box down on the coffee table.

Clyde makes the first move and opens the lid, carefully selecting his slice. Craig watches with some amusement as Clyde bites into it, his brown eyes going wide as he realizes that it’s way too hot and rips it from his mouth. He takes the thermos of water out from his bag and quickly gulps it down to try and cool his tongue down. A few droplets of water spill out from the corner of his mouth, but he doesn’t pay them any mind. Clyde’s eyes meet his as he sets the thermos back down, wiping his chin clear of the stray waterdrops.

“Dude stop staring,” Clyde says, giving Craig a weird look.

“Well, it’s hard not to stare when you’re being an idiot.” Clyde shoves him at that, and Craig lightly pushes him back.

“‘Kay, c’mon. We gotta finish this before your dad calls you and tells you to go home.”

“Or, y’know, I could just spend the night again. I got Smash Ultimate for us to play.”

Study nights with Clyde sure kick ass.

**Author's Note:**

> trrain-wreck.tumblr.com


End file.
